Kizuna
by Impassive sky
Summary: AU A parents love is boundless… it reflects the hardships and never ending promises they make. However, when a problem arises, those deep bonds will slowly crack and then it finally shatters… being carried by the wind and simply ending into nothingness. When all hope is lost, remember that the child will always be there to act strong in front of his family.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Remember that I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

_**Summary:**_

_**A parents love is boundless… it reflects the hardships and never ending promises they make. However, when a problem arises, those deep bonds will slowly crack and then it finally shatters… being carried by the wind and simply ending into nothingness. When all hope is lost, remember that the child will always be there to act strong in front of his family. Every problem has a solution.**_

**AN:**

**Hey guys! Here's another Knb Fic from me so hope you guys like it. This Fic was a request from my favorite cousin. It's based on my other story titled ****Tomorrow Never Lies**** though the plot is different. The first part is similar but overtime it will soon change. I would also like to thank ****Aerisse Hasste and Truth And Tragedies**** for edting this fic (I love you guys! ^_^ I mean it, really). So yeah… feel free to point out and correct the mistakes, Now…**

**On to the story! Enjoy ^_^**

**Prologue**

Parents don't expect much from their children. They just want them to be safe, protected and free from trouble. These were the facts. _Reality._ Reality bestowed upon them since the beginning.

'_You have no choice.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Ever since he was a child, he always loved the sweet interactions of his family. Back then his parent's weren't so busy. His father would play with him every afternoon in a short game of tag or hide and seek. His mother would cook her delicious meals and the two of them would always help him in doing his home works.

He could honestly say, those were the best moments he could remember and he cherished it deeply in his heart. He thanked whoever was there who had given him those kinds of blessings. At that time, it was a known fact that those emotions or feelings emanating from his family were warmth, care, genuine happiness and most of all… _love_.

He prayed it would always stay like this forever. However, peace isn't meant to last. The wide grins, the laughter echoing from their house, everything seemed so perfect, _too_ perfect… for it to be destroyed. It almost seemed like a grave sin.

You can say that _everything_ was inevitable.

From the beginning, there was no way of changing it. It was too late. Even when his mother was sobbing and murmuring on his lap, his father's presence on their cozy home slowly came to a stop, he never stopped in believing in the day his father would once again join them in their warm comfortable home.

Sadly, that day never get any _closer._

He constantly reminded himself that they'll be fine, it's definitely not the time for them to be depressed. If having a strong front was the only way of repairing their broken bonds, then he'll continue to smile and protect his family. Each and every one of them were making the effort, trying their best. No one wants to give up because doing so would make life meaningless.

Progressing in his elementary, he noticed that he was _often_ bullied. No one tried to help him, fearing that they'll be involved, not even his teachers. So, he decided to keep it to himself.

As time passed by, he came to accept that he was a burden. After all, who wants to keep a _burden?_ Even so, he won't give up. One day, the results will come. Slowly, making sure of it, he will follow the path he took to which it connects. As long as he stands, all he had to do was to make the best of it, improve, and try hard because he doesn't want to _regret it later_.

As he tried to associate with the other students, eventually they would disregard him as nothing more than a lousy (forgotten) presence. They seem to find his timid, shy and silent responses to be an annoyance (eye sore). After those countless incidents, he had been spending more time at home doing his chores and secretly reading some of the books his father kept in his old room (careful not to be caught by his mother). He was terribly lonely and he knew how painful the feeling was but its better this way. He told himself. Yes, it's better this way…

_Or was it?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Tetchan, Let's have a talk."

Hearing his mother's voice, he pried his eyes from the fascinating book he was reading. He later placed it on the table and faced his mother with the utmost expression of curiosity. What could his mother be possibly want to talk about to have her such in a serious mood?

"What is it that you want to talk about, okaa-san?"

"It's…" she hesitated and paused for a moment, "…about your father's job."

Tetsuya merely raised a brow and replied, "Ah, souka… (Ah, I see)"

"Are you really sure about him going overseas?" She pried for a deeper answer, seeing that his son was not providing it. Where on earth could he have possibly inherited that silent (reserve) attitude, Makes her wonder if she was the cause of it.

"As long as it is your decision okaa-san, I couldn't possibly argue with that." He gave a small reassuring smile. Kuroko's mother shifted her gaze and bit her lip. She was worried for him and yet…

"But—"

"It's fine with me so you don't have to worry, okaa-san." He cuts off gently.

"Alright." She sighed and slumped her shoulders in defeat. His son will always win in a serious conversation. She made a wry smile.

Little did she know, a hidden sadness glimmered on his eyes though it disappeared as it was replaced with the forced smile he had to put up for his mother.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When will you come home? Was the only single thought that lingered on his mind. If you were only here to see it that… okaa-san misses you so much…

.

.

.

_Why do you insist to keep on hurting her?_

_._

_._

_._

Snow falls down on the sidewalks and busy streets of Tokyo. A lone boy stood on the middle of a park with a blank expression. The cold winter air prickling against his face, exhaling, he watches the puff of mist escaping from his lips. He slowly raises the palm of his hand as a snow flake falls and melts. He blinks once and looks up at the darkening sky. A pair of dull blue orbs merely stares and a lone tear falls down from the corner of his right eye.

.

.

.

'You liar.'

.

.

.

The cold harsh wind of that day now blows deeply on the wounds of his heart.

**AN:**

**So, how was it? Comments? (Kinda got lazy with the ending of this prologue, gomen mina-san) If none, thank you for reading this crappy fic. ^_^**

***Okaa-san=Mother**

**Drop a review**

**Ja Ne**

**-Impassive sky**


	2. Chapter 1-A fated meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story….**

**AN:**

**Hmmm, so yeah… ugh… I'm back guys! I thank all of those who read this crappy story of mine so far (I'm really sorry if there are a lot of grammatical errors *bows*) here's another chappie from me and thank you Aerisse Hasste sempai~ for always helping me out in this chapter and also for the following chapters. I don't really know how I can make it up to you… (I'm serious about this) if you need me just send me a text message *laughs* now…**

**On to the story! Enjoy… ^_^**

**Chapter 1-Life never warns you of fated meetings**

"Remember to do your report."

The teacher ended before promptly dismissing her class, much to the students' relief. After the teacher left, the room became lively as if a party was about to start. Students chattered to themselves, leaving in groups while some left in a mad rush (probably late for their club meetings or so). Kuroko Tetsuya rose up from his seat, grabbed his nag and slung it casually on his shoulder. As he exited the building, he couldn't help but to glance at the sky which was painted with is beautiful orange hue as the white fluffy clouds slowly turned into shades of red, orange, yellow and violet. In all honesty, it was _too_ bright for his liking.

Seeing the wonderful scenery made him rather ambiguous. Head hung low and hands clenched tightly into fists, He silently wondered if _that _person was viewing the same scenery as him. His throat hitched and the familiar bile rose up to his mouth, its bitter taste made him want to throw up the contents of his stomach. Why was he even mentioning that person when he knew that—

"Well, well, who do we have here?"

The voice of an upperclassman alerted him. He swiftly turned his back and flicked his gaze to the said person cautiously. He made a small shaky breath, clutched his bag and forced himself to reply in his usual deadpan tone, though if a person will analyze, there was hint of malice hidden behind it.

"Hanamiya-san, what do you want?" he said in a somewhat disrespectful manner that you can even feel the honorific being strained or out of place (simply not worthy) on the person's name. The raven head merely chuckled in response. One hand clutching his gut while the other placed on his head as if he had heard an awful joke and he was being sarcastic on it. He _could and will_ never understand this guy… But he does know one thing about him… he was the one who made his school life like a living hell.

"If you have nothing to say to me, then will you move out of my way." Kuroko emphasized to make his point. The only thing he cared about was going home early. _Okaa-san will worry._

"Relax, we just want to talk to you." His lips twitched upward into a sweet sickeningly smile that even Kuroko, flinched visibly.

"We?" he asked.

"That's right… we…" he trailed off.

With a simple snap of his fingers, a bunch of his minions came from behind. He was surrounded. Kuroko bit his lip and gave a defiant expression. _Even so, he will not bow down and beg to their knees._

"You know… you're an interesting guy."

"—Eh?"

Hanamiya drew back his fist and sunk it into Kuroko's stomach. He wheezed, stumbling back. However, someone shoved him from behind, and Kuroko swayed forward. Laughter roared from the group. Kuroko blinked blearily. Then a pair of arms grabbed his shoulders and pushed the teal haired teenager's face into the dirt. Hanamiya sneered and grabbed a fistful of dirt before shoving it into Kuroko's mouth.

"Oi," he barked at his minions, "Hold him up."

Two freshmen held the teal haired teenager by his arms. He was coughing dry barks to remove the dirt in his mouth. The rest of the group continued to kick and punch the helpless teen. The hits didn't stop as it stung painfully, all Kuroko could do was to bit his lip as hard as he can to stop himself from screaming in agony. Blood trailed down his chin. He didn't care. He didn't move. Everything will be over soon… soon…

"Pathetic."

Hanamiya sneered, before spitting on the teal head's face.

"Boss." One of his minions muttered, "What are we going to do with him?"

"Leave him be…." Hanamiya paused, "I'm no longer interested in broken toys." He replied as he gave a sinister smile. His minions nodded and threw the barely conscious teen down to the ground like an old beaten up rag doll. Kuroko winced at the impact and coughed up more blood. Dark spots started to form on his vision. All he could do was to stare at the retreating figures with loathe. _Why am I so powerless?_

"See ya tomorrow, trash!"

The group roared with mocking laughter once more as they left.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko walked through the sides of the street, the red glow of the sun painting his environment in autumn colors. He stumbled every now and then. He didn't mind. Some of the passersby who glanced at him threw worried looks but not a single one of them helped him out, fearing that it will cause them trouble. _It hurts._ Every step he took made want to cry out loud to relieve just a bit of his pain. _What did he do to deserve this?_ His mind wandered to the smile on his mother's gentle face. _What was he going to tell her?_

_.. Meet me after dark again... And I'll hold you... _

His train of thoughts suddenly stopped, and he strained his ears to hear the voice.

_I want nothing more than to see you again…_

_And maybe tonight…_

Absentmindedly following the song, he staggered forward.

_We'll fly so far away…_

_We'll be lost before the dawn…_

He was slowly being entranced by it. It was too much for him that he almost couldn't breathe.

_We'll fly so far away…_

_We'll be lost before the dawn…_

Halting his steps, the song ended and he wondered if he'll be able to hear it again. He made a step back reluctantly. It was when he turned right; he was greeted by a wide backyard. Iron rusted railings enveloped the place. An old building could be seen not far from ahead, vines crept up to its walls and its paint was obviously fading over the years. A stone pavement lead straight ahead, the path had hedges on the side of it with flowers blooming from them as fireflies radiating luminous light hovered gleefully over them. On the left and right side of the park were a few benches, bushes and Sakura trees. (Cherry Blossom Trees)

Kuroko stared at in awe. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew passed him. He shivered slightly. He immediately looked up and saw the sky darkening, stars were slowly appearing as it brightened the sky. He didn't know he was _that_ late. The light posts were turned on as it illuminated the path. It was time for him to head back. Before turning into his heels, he noticed a moving figure on the grounds. He couldn't make out the appearance and he narrowed his eyes when dark spots filled his vision. He felt dizzy.

"A…rre? (What… the?)"

Staggering to the side, he placed a hand on the railings for support as he waited for gravity to pull him downwards when a familiar voice shouted upfront and a pair of arms caught him before he fell.

"H-Hey, Are you alright?!"

**AN:**

**Finally, at least I have updated something after months of writer's block. I'm really sorry for those who are expecting updates on my other fics. *bows* So how was it? Is this crappy chapter perhaps too short? If so…**

**Drop a review**

**Ja Ne**

**-Impassive sky**


End file.
